No Dad Not Again: Part I
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This is a sequel to "Reflection upon 'Flesh and Blood". Season 7. Tony's father is getting remarried, and the upcoming wedding becomes part of a murder investigation. Tony's childhood wounds are reopened during the team's investigation. Tony angst
1. Chapter 1

Note: Thank you so much for reading and for your feedback! :)

* * *

Gibbs and Tony entered the bullpen after spending the last hour in MTAC with Director Vance. As they entered, Ziva was typing as she was talking on the phone. McGee stood up as they entered.

"Boss." McGee said as a simple greeting, as he arrived first.

"T-o-n-y." McGee then addressed DiNozzo, giving his name a special emphasis. "You have had seven phone calls from one of your uncles."

Tony approached McGee, sharing a look of curiosity as well as confusion. McGee had a small piece of paper and was trying to pronounce the Italian name.

"Uncle. . ." McGee started.

"Oh, my great uncle Vincenzo." Tony pronounced for McGee. "He owns a butcher shop in Long Island. I mentioned him to you before, McGee." Tony said rather snippy. Tony sensed Ziva hang up the phone and start to approach them.

"Yeah." McGee said shaking his head in frustration and showing that the comment did not matter to him. "Anyway, he has called seven times within the last hour. First, he wanted you to give him your father's phone number. Then he wanted your cell number. Then, and here is the really interesting part. He wanted to know which hotel your father's wedding is supposed to be in this weekend." Tony had been listening intently to all McGee's information until he mentioned the wedding. Tony froze and cringed, when he knew McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva now knew that information as well.

"Your father's getting married again, Tony?" Gibbs looked at him as he sat down, giving a Gibbs' the interrogator stare, which made Tony start to squirm from the attention he was getting.

"Really, who is she?" Ziva asked in curiosity.

"Ah." Tony stuttered looking for the right words. "She. . .Her name is Silvia. She is a 37 year old daughter of a hotel owner. Her family owns a chain of hotels. She lives in Rhode Island." Tony explained emotionless, not looking at anyone and hoping that they would be satisfied with that explanation.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Ziva asked further.

"Yeah!" Tony snapped back with more force then he intended.

"I see." Ziva tried to redirect." "That is why you requested some personal days."

"Yeah." Tony snatched the note from McGee's hand.

"Thanks Tim." He said quickly before escaping to his desk. He started to dial his desk phone, noticing that they were still watching him. As he noticed this, he titled his head to them, indicating his frustration. Even Gibbs acknowledged Tony's request and resumed to his work, as McGee and Ziva returned to their desks. Tony dialed his uncle's phone number off the paper McGee had given him.

"Bona sera. . ." Tony greeted him in Italian as he tried to whisper into the phone trying to avoid even Ziva understanding the conversation. However, his hard-of hearing uncle yelled for him to speak up.

"No, it is at the Chandelier in Rhode Island. Didn't you get an invitation? Do you want me to pick you up?" Tony yelled into the phone to the half-deaf uncle. "No, I am flying in, but I will pick you up!" Tony repeated.

"Okay. Yeah. No, I never met Phoebe, his last wife. No, he wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible." The team could not help to overhear the conversation with Tony now yelling into the phone. They could also sense Tony's frustration, not only with having to yell, but having to talk about his father in a serious light.

"Yeah, well they had to get married. No, well, she is 37. She is also 5 months pregnant." Tony cringed and looked up realizing that Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva could not help but overhear. He was treated with their raised eyebrows and jaws dropped from his words. Tony gave a pained look and turned around; even though, he knew that the team could still hear him. Finally, Tony's prolonged agony was over. He was able to hang up the phone. However, he was so embarrassed that he could not even allow a peek at the team, after they heard this conversation. Quickly, he bolted for the opened elevator, as he hurried to take a moment to regroup.

Not realizing that Gibbs had anticipated the move, Tony did not make it alone to the opened elevator.

"Awe, Boss, please I just need some fresh air for a moment." Tony whined as Gibbs made it into the elevator with him. Gibbs hit the emergency stop and turned to a totally defeated Tony, who even needed the elevator wall to support himself from falling to the ground.

"Take it easy, Tony." Gibbs said softly, as recognizing the pain that Tony was showing.

"Sorry Boss." Tony talked as his mind wondered and as he stared at the floor with his haunted expression. "I just didn't plan my personal days well enough. I just needed to take off one day earlier."

"No." Gibbs said. "No. I wouldn't have signed off on it anyway. We just ended a case and you needed to make your statement in MTAC today." Gibbs listened to Tony sigh.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony snapped. "I have to be. It is expected of me. What else can I do?" Tony's voice trembled, his voice indicating his raw emotions

"Can you handle going to this wedding?" Gibbs responded to Tony's obvious frustration.

"What can I do?" Tony shook his head. "I have to go. He is my father, and he wants me there for this wedding."

"What are you going to do?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll put on a show, be a good boy, don't question a thing, and take out my best charm." Tony rambled on, showing to Gibbs that he has done this before for his father. "And, if I have a weak moment. . ., there is always alcohol."

Gibbs shook his head, taking in the emotional and spiritual toll this was causing Tony.

"I'll be fine, Boss." Tony straightened himself, as he tried to say this confidently to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and was about to release the emergency stop.

"The only real problem this time is that he got her pregnant." Tony mumbled in frustration. "My father has been married five times now. This will be the sixth. I was the only one who had to suffer being his child." Tony started to rant.

Gibbs turned to face him again, listening to his every word. "Some people. . .just don't make good parents." Gibbs was amazed by so much raw, true emotion coming from Tony. As he watched Tony he wondered if Tony was referring to himself as much as to his father. Tony was just all over the place now with his emotions and comments. Gibbs let Tony regroup in the elevator.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Gibbs said finally. Tony remained looking down, as he nodded in agreement to Gibbs' words.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs reentered to bullpen noticing that Vance was standing there talking with Ziva and McGee.

"Gibbs." Vance greeted him as he walked in. Noticing that Gibbs seemed to be somewhere else in his thoughts, Vance finally commented after a few moments. "Gibbs? We have a situation. We have a dead Marine at the hotel, The Chandelier, in Rhode Island. Is your team ready to handle a new investigation, minus DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

Gibbs quickly answered. "Yes."

"Isn't that the hotel that. . ." McGee looked intensely at Ziva and Gibbs for confirmation of what they had overheard from DiNozzo's phone conversation.

"McGee!" Gibbs quickly interjected. Vance chose to ignore the non-spoken discussion between Gibbs and McGee.

"Never mind." McGee quickly responded after getting his answer.

"There is a witness. Though I don't know if there is any kind of relation, but the witness' name to the murder is Peter DiNozzo." Vance continued. "That is where your investigation can start." Vance left the bullpen, after getting Gibbs' assurance.

"Boss?" McGee looked to Gibbs. He then stopped his words, when he noticed Tony had not returned with him. "Where's Tony?"

Gibbs gave a frustrated smile. "I sent him home, McGee." Gibbs said in an irritated tone. "And, yes, McGee. . . This would be the hotel that DiNozzo Senior is getting married." Gibbs finished and walked away with any further explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer flew to Rhode Island to see the crime scene at the Chandelier. Ziva and McGee both looked at each other trying to figure out what Gibbs was doing and what happened between him and Tony.

A male hotel manager took them to the crime scene. As they processed the scene, Ducky and Palmer conducted their own investigation and prepared the body for transportation back to D.C. Sometime later, Pete DiNozzo was brought into the room by the local detectives to talk with the team. He entered the room with a bright smile, which caught Ziva and McGee's attention.

"So you are cousin, Petey?" Ziva said, as she approached him returning his bright smile.

"So you have heard of me." Pete DiNozzo continued to smile and raised his nose in the air with pride.

"We have some questions regarding the murder." Gibbs redirected him.

"Yes, I am in the room across the hall. I heard several screams. I heard a woman's voice yelling in the hallway first. That is when I called hotel security. I heard her yell that she had a gun. Through the peep hole, I saw her fire the gun several times at this room's door. She managed to get into the room. They were struggling in the room, when security arrived. The marine had been shot several times during the struggle. I heard she is in the hospital and should live; though, she was shot during the struggle as well."

"Thank you for your statement." Ziva nodded with a smile. McGee watched Ziva, as she seemed to be flirting with him. Gibbs nodded showing little interest in the non-verbal language between the three of them. Pete continued to look at Ziva, until she finally made a comment.

"Tony has told us such stories." Ziva said with a smile. "I especially enjoyed the story of the Thanksgiving dinner you had at your apartment in 1998."

"My cousin shared that with you?" Ziva noticed how Pete's demeanor seemed to change from her statement.

Gibbs walked over to Ducky and Palmer. "Are you ready to bring the Marine back to D.C., Duck?"

"Yes, we are all set. Will you be flying back with us?" Ducky asked.

"We need to continue the investigation from this end. I'll send McGee back with you to continue the investigation from that end." Gibbs stated. "Ziva and I can question the suspect at the hospital."

Gibbs rejoined Ziva and McGee, who were still talking with Pete DiNozzo.

"And, why did so much blood get on the walls from doing this?" Ziva asked him, with a suspicious laugh.

"Ziva, McGee." Gibbs interrupted.

"Thank you for your time." Gibbs redirected his comments to Pete DiNozzo, giving him the cue to leave. "Will you be staying for the wedding?"

"Yes, I will be here thru the weekend." Pete DiNozzo said.

"McGee, you can fly back with Ducky and Palmer." Gibbs ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the suspect's hospital room. Her nurse warned them before they entered that she was heavily sedated, and that she might fade in and out of consciousness.

"Phoebe Bertucci?" Gibbs said. "My name is Special Agent Gibbs and this is Ziva David. May we ask you a few questions?"

"Where am I?" She answered in confusion, barely able to open her eyes.

"You are in a hospital." Gibbs answered. "You were shot."

"I shot him." She confessed. "I shot my ex-husband. Did I kill him?"

"The marine that you shot is dead. However, we have no record of him being your husband."

"Marine. He is not a Marine. I shot my ex-husband, Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs shared a confused glance with Ziva.

"Tony DiNozzo. You were married to Tony DiNozzo?" Gibbs said while shaking his head trying to confirm the details.

"Yes, I came to stop his wedding. He is marrying some hotel tycoon's daughter! He is supposed to be married to me!" Phoebe Bertucci yelled out her confession, causing her blood pressure to spike and nurses to come running into the hospital room.

"Oh my god, did I kill the wrong man? I killed someone else!" Gibbs and Ziva were escorted from her room, as she continued to sob and scream out details from the murder. Gibbs looked at Ziva and shook his head in obvious irritation, as they headed back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want to continue the wedding here. There was a murder here this morning." A woman announced in the hotel lobby as Gibbs and Ziva entered. They walked right into a DiNozzo family gathering. There stood Tony with his father and a pregnant woman, who no doubt was Tony's future stepmother. Tony was visibly stirred from their entrance.

"Uh, hi there. . .Boss, Ziva." Tony looked both grateful and scared to see them.

"Tony." Gibbs said softly. "We have a situation here."

"What is going on, Boss?" Tony said stepping away from his dad and future stepmother.

"We need to talk to your cousin again and your father." Gibbs said, in disbelief of his own words. Tony looked extremely worried and confused now. Pete DiNozzo entered the lobby.

"Tony, you keep your distance from this investigation." Gibbs carefully warned Tony, giving him a light tap on the shoulder as he approached Pete DiNozzo again.

"Did you ever hear a name shouted out during that struggle?" Gibbs questioned him.

"No." Pete DiNozzo answered.

"We just talked to the suspect. She was targeting another person." Gibbs said, hoping to get a response from the witness.

"No, I'm sorry. I never heard a name. I just heard lots of screaming, and I couldn't make out words or names." Pete DiNozzo gave an honest account.

"Thank you." Gibbs said turning to the main desk at the lobby.

"I need to find out who might have had that room prior to the murder or who might have been scheduled for the room after." Gibbs told the hotel manager at the desk, while flashing his badge.

"It was supposed to be our room." Tony Senior announced. Gibbs turned towards him, and Tony could not help but overhear everything. "Then, we were given a different suite."

Realizing that his father might have been the target, Tony could not help but listen in to get answers from Gibbs. "Boss, who is the suspect?" Tony asked Gibbs, desperate to know the answer. By this point, more DiNozzos entered the lobby, also overhearing the murder investigation.

"Her name is Phoebe Bertucci." Gibbs answered, looking at Tony Senior.

"Ohhhh my." Tony Senior said, giving an enormous sigh. He stepped away from the group trying to compose himself.

"Dad!" Tony charged at him accusingly. Tony Senior turned around and regrouped with them.  
"So, my ex-wife wanted to kill me, but. . .killed a marine instead."

"Good grief." Uncle Vincenzo shouted at him.

"Uncle Vincenzo, I can't explain this." Tony Senior replied. "I . . ."

"Your ex-wife tried to kill you!" Uncle Vincenzo repeated.

"We are trying to run an investigation here. I need to talk to Tony DiNozzo Senior right now." Gibbs chose his words carefully, trying to make it clear to Tony that he was not part of this investigation but his father was.

"Unbelievable. You are troubled." Uncle Vincenzo continued to yell. "You said Silvia was "the one" and that this would be a beautiful, traditional wedding. This is turning into another disaster. Remember, how your second wife killed your first wife and how she almost killed your 8 year old son in the process!" Uncle Vincenzo continued his rant. Uncle Vincenzo turned to Gibbs.

"She probably did try to kill him, but who could blame her!" He continued to rant.

"Sir, you are not helping our investigation." Gibbs finally intervened. "I am going to ask you to step out."

"Sorry, Anthony." Uncle Vincenzo contained his anger, and then turned to his great-nephew. Tony, deep in thought, did not realize that his great uncle had left.

"Is there a conference room that I could use to ask some questions in private?" Gibbs asked the manager.

"Of course, that would be an excellent idea, sir." The manager was grateful for Gibbs' suggestion. It was very difficult not intervening; however, Silvia was his boss and part owner of the hotel. Gibbs directed his attention on Tony Senior, who caught the message that he was to follow. As they were leaving, he noticed how quiet and lost Tony looked, standing in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs, Tony Senior, and Ziva entered the conference room, after the manager left. After a discussion about his brief marriage with Phoebe Bertucci, Gibbs and Ziva were finished with Tony Senior's statement and ready to move forward with the investigation. The three of them had returned to the lobby to the sobbing bride-to be. Tony Senior escorted his fiance into the elevator.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked Gibbs in concern, looking over every inch of the lobby as if he were hiding there somewhere. Gibbs shook his head and walked further into the hotel, as Ziva followed. At the bar, he spotted Tony's cousin, who was flirting with the bartender.

"Hey, where is your cousin?" Gibbs snapped at Pete DiNozzo.

"Uh, he was here." Pete snapped out of the trance he was in with the bartender. He then looked around. "Hey, Tony was here. I don't know." He answered.

"I will call him." Ziva quickly took out her cell phone.

"Come on. Did you see him? He won't answer." Gibbs stated as he continued thru the hotel. Ziva turned and returned to the hotel lobby.

"Could you tell me which room, Agent DiNozzo was staying in?" Ziva asked the manager.

"Oh, he checked out. He returned his hotel key before even going up to his room." The manager answered.

"Agent Gibbs? More questions?" Tony Senior asked snobbishly.

"Where is your son?" Gibbs ignored his comment.

"I don't. . .I haven't actually talked to Junior since he arrived." Tony Senior said now sharing Gibbs' concern.

"I should talk to him." Tony Senior said sadly. Gibbs rolled his eyes at him, making sure that he saw him do it.

"We are finished here." Tony Senior said in a gruff, as he returned to his suite. Gibbs sighed as Tony Senior left. He took out his cell phone, realizing the irony, as he called Tony himself. Although no one answered, he could hear a cell phone with Tony's ringtone ringing nearby. He turned the corner and entered the men's room.

"Tony." Gibbs said sharply. Tony was leaning over the sink dry heaving. Gibbs approached him. Tony never looked up or spoke, but he did not run either. Gibbs came closer and put his hand on Tony back.

"You all right?" Gibbs asked feeling his body convulse beneath his hand.

"Hey Boss. Thanks for checking on me. I'll be fine." Tony painfully forced the words out of his mouth, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tony." Gibbs repeated. Tony forced himself away from the sink. He circled for a moment and managed to relax himself.

"Boss, how is the investigation going?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"We will need an official statement from the suspect. However, she is with local LEO's giving her statement right now. The suspect was targeting your father. She thought the room was registered to your father, and she shot open the door. During the struggle with the Marine, she shot and killed him, shooting herself in the process. She might have been mentally unstable, and thought she shot your father at the time. That is unclear at the moment. The investigation here is over."

"Well, according to my soon to be stepmother the wedding isn't going to take place right now. It might not happen at all. Time will tell." Tony said starting to tremble again. He sat down on one of the cushioned benches in the bathroom, as Gibbs sat beside him.

"You never told me that your mother was murdered, Tony." Gibbs said softly. "I thought she was just killed in a car accident."

"Yeah." Tony answered, turning away from Gibbs. "Well, some people with money are above the law."

"Tony?" Gibbs pushed cautiously, wondering if this was a good time to question this.

"It was ruled an accident. My mother was drunk. . .she drank a lot." Tony revealed.

"You were in the car?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "She wasn't wearing a safety belt. . .went right thru the windshield."

"Boss, I don't want to do this right now." Tony suddenly stood up and approached the sink again. He hovered over the sink as he started to dry heave again. Gibbs walked up beside him, placing his hand on his back again.

"Hey." Gibbs said. After a long pause, Gibbs added a reassuring comment to Tony. "Let's go home. Ziva and I came in a jet." Tony shook his head in agreement. He tried to relax his body again.

* * *

Part II will come sometime in July

Thank you so much for reading, your feedback, and suggestions! :)


End file.
